Window to the Soul
by Katen Kagutsuchi
Summary: Here, there is love, passion, desire, and satisfaction. Two women, never before seen together, will show their longing and passion for one another. All in less that 5000 words. First of it's kind, lets see how she floats :)


_**Window to the Soul**_

I've heard it said '_the eyes are the windows to the soul'_. I think up until that moment, as I stared into her green gaze, I never truly knew what that meant. Her eyes, so strong yet gentle. The way they looked at me, caressing me with such raw passion and desire, made my body tingle and grow hotter. Her finger tips, lightly brushing across the bare bits of my skin, sent shivers through the entirety of my being. I felt one hand holding me by the small of my back as the other combed it's fingers through my hair, stopping suddenly to grasp the back of my head. I closed my eyes and allowed her to pull me closer. Every inch felt like a mile as our lips came dangerously close but didn't quite make contact.

She paused for a moment, I could smell a hint of the mint gum she was chewing on during the car ride on her breath as it touched my skin. I was just getting used to it when she leaned in the rest of the way and took my quivering brown lips with her own. I watched her eyes close and followed as we met this way. I could feel her lips massaging mine, a delicate hum managing to escape me. Her mouth curved into a smile as she heard this, but she never stopped kissing me. Not wanting to be out done I made the next move, parting my lips just enough to stick out my tongue and trace it along her mouth; silently asking it to open. With much glee I felt them beginning to part, then wrenched them further apart with my wet muscle and plunged inside her oral crevice.

This time we moaned together as her tongue chased mine around the inside of her mouth. I flicked my tongue around, humming with her as I tasted the flavors available. As I got tired, I let her catch me and our wet appendages began to wrestle around her wet oral center. She pinned me down and pushed inside my mouth, taking her sweet time to move around and taste me as well. She followed my example, touching every corner and savoring the taste of each one. Without thinking my hands started moving around her body. Feeling her warm skin beneath her dress and noticing how she trembled, just a little, when my finger tips grazed her brown skin.

Feeling her body, hearing her moan, I decided at that moment I wanted... NO... I needed her out of that dress. I didn't want to stop kissing her, a part of me would have been fine with just making out the entire night. But another part of me wanted more of her; more of her moans, more of her breath. More of that unbelievably sexy body I held in my arms. And could tell by the way she kissed me that she also craved more of me and my body. I very gently and slow pulled apart our lips and looked in her eyes. "Maybe we should go upstairs." I suggested as it dawned on me that we were still standing in the doorway of my house. She smiled and nodded, allowing me to take her hand and lead her upstairs to my bedroom door.

She turned me toward her as we reached the top landing and crushed our lips back together, kissing me with much more want and desire than before. The shock was gone in less than a second, and I returned her passion with equal vigor. The two of us stumbled across the carpeted floor and I hissed as my back collided with the wood door. Another moan left me as her hot lips found my throat, kissing and sucking hard along the pulse line of my neck. I tried to stifle my moans, but failed as her hands groped my chest with equal force as her lips. My body could not move, it did not want to move. My legs were already trembling, the proof of my arousal slowly starting to trickle down the inside of my leg. I pulled her hands away from my breasts, her lips stopping as she looked at me in confusion, allowing me a moment to catch my breath. I could not believe how close I was to coming, when she hadn't even touched me where I most desired her touch. "Is something wrong?" She asked, her low voice sending another chill down my spin.

I looked up at her when I had enough breath to answer. "Not at all. Since this is our first time, I'd like it to be special." She smiled and laced her fingers with mine. Her eyes lost their raw desiring look and replaced it with genuine love and passion. A look I was more than happy to return, with interest.

She leaned in to steal a kiss before I could react, meshing our lips together for the nth time that night. When we parted, she was looking deeply into my eyes this time. "I couldn't agree more."

My face grew hot and I turned away as my cheeks developed a hint of red. I didn't understand it, at least not then. What it was about this woman that made me want to let go, to loose myself in my desires for her. To throw inhibition to the wind and allow myself to enjoy what promised to be the greatest, most passionate night of my life.

I opened my room door and walked us over to my bed. I switched positions with her and pushed her commandingly onto the mattress, straddling her well toned legs. I hiked up my dress so she could feel my burning core on her dark skin, and know how badly I wanted what only she could give me. I combed my fingers through her messy blond locks, massaging her scalp as she drew circles into the small of my back. I gazed down at her body, drinking in the sexy way she was dressed. Her white cut out dress was modest but sexy; leaving her sides, back, and top of her impressive chest exposed with the end of it stopping at mid-thigh. My own dress was very lacy and much more daring. As much as I loved seeing her in that dress, the need to take it off was driving me crazy.

I leaned forward and started kissing her, parting my lips immediately to welcome her wet appendage. I continued to rub her scalp as we made out, our kissing getting hotter and wetter the longer we went at it. I took her bottom lip between my teeth and pulled roughly, letting it snap back then repeating it a few more times. Her fingers began tugging at the edge of my dress, slowly pulling it up my body. I smiled at her silent request and raised my arms so she could pull the dress over my head, then discard it sensibly on the floor. She attacked my newly exposed skin, burying her face in my breasts to kiss and suck the area between them; causing me to moan like a school girl getting her boobs sucked for the first time. I held her close with my hands back in hair, allowing her to suck in more and more skin each time. Again I could feel my arousal spilling down my leg and onto hers

She didn't seem to notice as she began a trail of lighter kisses around each breasts. Her tongue circle my areola, teasing my nipples before sucking in the tiny chocolate kiss biting down hard. I felt like I was going to explode each time she did this. I could feel my clit swelling and my pussy getting wetter. I started grinding myself up and down her thigh, desperate to gain some friction in my core. She raised her leg into my groin as I got faster, adding more pressure into my swelling clit and bringing me ever closer to that blissful end. As my body shuddered and shook, my orgasm only seconds away, I felt her hands grasp the underside of my legs.

I locked my arms around her neck as she lifted up, turned, and place me one the bed; her ministrations never ceasing. She held her body over me, still kissing her way around my body, her knee digging further and further into my groin as I moaned uncontrollably. "Oh Tia." Hearing me say her name so hotly encouraged her to go further. To my momentary disapproval, she removed her pressuring leg from my center and replaced it with her fingers. My hips bucked when I felt her fingers brush down my slit, then back up to start rubbing circles around my clit. She rubbed my clit through my purple lace thong, making my already considerably wet underwear soak even more. She licked her digits swiftly before reaching inside my panties and rubbing my clit in faster circles.

My body was absolutely on fire. I didn't know how, not that I really cared at that moment, she knew exactly how I wanted to be touched. Her fingers stimulating my clit while her lips and tongue tasted my skin made my body feel like it never had before. It felt so amazing and unreal I felt like I could come twice at once. She stopped kissing my hot body to watch my reactions. "Does that feel good?" Tia asked me, increasing speed again.

I put my free hand on top of hers, helping her add pressure. "Oh yes, harder." She followed my lead, pressing against my clit with greater force and making my hips lift off the bed. My moaning grew louder every second, my body trembling, and the walls of my pussy starting to convulse. The growing fire in my abdomen was ready to go off. Never before had I wanted to come so bad with someone. I had to cum, I needed to cum. "Don't stop! Keep going! Don't stop!" Tia kept that pace until my body erupted in savage bliss.

I howled her name as I came, my dark legs shaking uncontrollably and my inner walls lubing up as the essence of my release flowed down my core. I could feel the all my emotion for this woman surge through my core, manifesting itself as a white milky substance oozing out of me. My fingers dug into the sheets, threatening to rip them to shreds as Tia prolonged my orgasm. Milking my deeply wet pussy for all it was worth. My eyes fluttered open as she finally let me start to come down from my high, her still rubbing fingers guiding me gently back to the ground. "That felt amazing." I told her, making her smile at me again with those pretty lips and gorgeous eyes.

"You're so damn sexy when you come, Yoruichi. I have to see it again." She lifted herself back over me, her greens eyes staring down at my face. That raw desire for me was back in her eyes. Everyone I'd been with up till then told me I looked sexiest when I was coming, when my body was lost in orgasm and all I could do was scream and moan. I wanted nothing more than to give her what she wanted, but there was something else needed doing first.

"You'll see it again." I admitted, smiling. "But first," I grabbed her shoulders and forced her onto the bed, jumping on top before she could react. "I want to see how you look in the moment." Tia resisted for a moment, then relaxed into my control. I gave her my famed toothy grin and leaned in closer. "Good girl." I said before capturing her lips with my own. She returned my hot kiss, opening her mouth wide so I could explore her oral cavity again; this time moving teasingly slow so I could hear her begging moans. I put my knee between her legs as she did me, applying only the slightest of pressure to let her know I was there. I cupped her face with one hand and clutched her nice firm boob with the other. I swallowed her begging moans, felt her body twist and turn to find more pressure; but it has never been my style to grant a quick release. I like to play with my food before I eat it, and I knew Tia would be a blast to tease.

I squeezed her breast through her cloths, earning another muffled moan. I smiled as I realized she also wasn't wearing a bra, that only this tight dress was blocking me from touching and tasting her luscious skin. I wanted to rip it off in anger but instead decided to stick to my plan, and started caressing more of her body. Her figure wasn't as curvy as mine, but she made up for her lack of curvature with a toned stomach, firm tits, and a tight ass. She was beautiful in her own right and I was going to let her know how sexy she was. I pulled us up to reach her zipper, being as smooth and sexy as possible as I pulled it down her lower back.

Reaching as far as I could, I released the zipper and combed my nails up her back to her shoulders. I pulled the fabric from her shoulders and released her arms from their sleeves, allowing the dress to fall forward and reveal a well endowed chest. I took a moment to admire her, unable to keep myself from grinning like a perverse feline. "Your body is so hot." I praised before leaning in for my first taste of those lovely tits she'd been hiding. As I expected, her flesh tasted so wonderful on my tongue. I gazed up at her watching me, as I couldn't help taking a few more loving licks. "And you taste so good." She inhaled deeply as I sucked on her nipple, flicking the dark appendage with the tip of my tongue. I pushed her back down on the bed as I gave the other nipple some attention. "Although I am curious," I began as my lips started down her body. " about how you might taste..." I pulled her dress lower as my lips descended, removing it completely once I reached her waistline. "down here." I tossed the dress away and gazed upon my prize. Tia's g-string was noticeably wet, so wet I thought she might have already had an orgasm and I hadn't noticed.

I teased her slit with one finger, poking at it through her panties. "You're so sexy Tia. You're already so wet, I may not have to tease you as much as I though." I told her, earning light moans as I continued teasing her hot slit. As I moved to remove her panties, a idea struck me. A way I could heat things up without doing much. "I think I'll take these off...with my teeth." Tia's eyes noticeably widened at my declaration. Our eyes stayed locked as I took the hem of her g-string in my catlike smile. She lifted off the bed to assist as I slowly pulled the wet garment down her legs, over her ankles, and let them dangle from my mouth like my latest catch. I dropped them into my hand and tossed them away too.

Tia was now totally naked before me. I wasn't sure what to think as looked down at her, tiny beads of sweat here and there, body shivering with anticipation. She truly was more beautiful than I could have imagined she'd be. In that moment I decided I wanted her more than ever. I lifted one of her legs and placed her foot on my shoulder, combing my fingers up and down the inside of her leg. Starting from the ankle, I trailed very light kisses all the way down her leg; moving slow enough to tease, but not so slow we'd both go crazy. Her moans increased as I neared her pretty flower, her clit already so swollen it was hard for me not to just take it in a suck it dry. I kissed my way similarly up the other leg, moving a bit quicker on the returning descent.

I stopped in front of her sacred flower and looked up at her. A hint of glaze in her green orbs as she waited for me to continue. I smiled and asked, "May I?"

She grinned deviously at me and answered, "You may."

Flattening my tongue, I brushed the wet muscle up the length of her slit; receiving a nice long moan from the blond. I watched Tia's eyes close as I licked her pussy with more broad strokes. She moaned with each taste I made of her hot flower, the flavor of this part of her making me hum beside her. I sucked her outer lips into my mouth, flicking them with the tip of my tongue; making her bite her bottom lip to stifle her louder noises. Her hands held the back of my head, burying my face between her legs and holding me in place as I sucked harder on her outer pussy lips. I stopped sucking on her lips and used two fingers to part them before delving my tongue inside, drinking her juices as they flowed into my mouth.

I could feel my own excitement spiking as she moaned to my ministrations. Watching her writhing at my mercy was more intoxicating than anything else. Her fingers combed through my purple locks, her face scrunched, her back began to arch, and her toes were starting to curl. She looked so sexy I almost didn't want to end it, but that just wouldn't be fair. After that amazing orgasm she'd given me, I had to give her one of her own.

I moved on to her most sensitive spot, that tiny nub of pleasure so swollen now it was impossible to miss. I stroked the cute little nub with my thumb, making her hips jerk away slightly. When I did it again, they jumped further away. "You're so sensitive. This is going to be fun to watch." I pulled up the hood of her clit with my thumb and wrapped my lips around it, sucking like I did on her lips to make her scream in ecstasy. I held her hips so she couldn't escape. I never imagined her clit would be so sensitive, or that her body would loose it for only a few seconds of me sucking on it. I started to slow down until she loudly protested. "No, keep doing that! Keep sucking my clit like that." Her exclamation surprised me a moment, but I resumed sucking her pleasure buttton, increasing pressure when I noticed how much she wanted it. "Yes. Oh god, yes." Her body was going wild now. Her blunt nails were digging so deep I had to shake my head free before she tore my hair out. Tia was absolutely lost in a sea of ecstasy. Her body seemed to me at my slightest touch. "Fuck me Yoruichi. Put your fingers inside me."

I licked two fingers quickly and plunged them inside her molten wet pussy as I vigorously sucked on her swollen clit. She screamed louder as my fingers invaded her insides, the walls inside her pussy squeezing them as I pumped in and out of her. My fingers found a rough patch of skin on the roof of her vaginal walls, a spot I knew would bring everything crashing down. I stilled my hand and curled my fingers to start stroking the spot in a _'come hither' _motion. Noticing the way it made her back arch, her toes curl and her body shake, I pressed more into that spot and stroked harder.

Tia's body visibly exploded. Her inner walls convulsed hard and fast, forcing my fingers out as a stream of colorless liquid sprang from her pussy into my face. I accepted the warm liquid into mouth, swallowing as much as I could catch instead of letting it be wasted on the sheets. She swiftly flicked her clit with my fingers as she squirted. Her voice seemed ready to break, her juices splashing all over my face now. As the pressure decreased I pushed my fingers back inside and sucked her clit again, doing the same motion as before to get her off like that again. With her body still hovering on cloud nine, I got her to come again within seconds. She didn't squirt as much the second time, but I could tell it drove her mind wild.

After her second orgasm, I soothed her body with a few light touches on her legs and gentle kisses around her vulva; staying clear of the really sensitive bits so as not to over stimulate her. When her body got from a violent quake to a soothing shiver, I crawled next to her and planted a passionate kiss on her quivering lips. I sensed love and gratitude in her lips as she kissed me back, telling me everything she felt was real and wonderful. I pulled back, leaving a thin string of either spit or cum hanging between us. "I think you look sexier than me when you come." Words obviously failed her, so she just smiled at my remark. I stole another kiss from her lips, allowing her another taste of her own essence. "If you're feeling up for another round, I'd like to ask you a favor."

Tia looked at me quizzically. "What kind of favor?" Her tone was understandably suspicious. The blond didn't strike me extremely kinky type, but I hoped she would be willing to fulfill my request. I hoped out of bed and ran over to my 'special' drawer. "Yoruichi?" I heard her call me from the bed. I found what I wanted quickly, withdrew it, and closed the drawer back.

I turned back to Tia, holding the item next to my face. When Tia saw the strap-on in my hands she cocked one eye brow up. "If you're fine with it, I'd like you to use this on me." I requested, trying to hold back my excitement as much as possible. I watched her roll the idea around her mind, hoping I didn't ruin the night by asking for too much.

Tia rose from the bed and walked over to me, her face unchanged. When she reached me her green orbs capture my golden ones, and a grin etched across her mouth. Her hands took my waist and she pulled me closer, our eyes never parting. "Are you sure?" She asked me, and I nodded. "I've used one of these before, and I can be kind of...rough...when I use these." Tia's seductive voice was irresistibly sexy, her last words getting me hot once again.

I stole a swift kiss from her then laughed. "That's what I want." My toothy grin struck again and Tia took the strap-on from me. While she strapped on and adjusted the toy, I slipped off my panties on my way back over to the bed and sat up on my knees waiting for her. Once she had it set, she turned round and posed with her newly acquired hard on. She stroked the fake black cock slowly with one hand, proud as any real man with a 9" cock would be. She stopped at the edge of my bed and motioned me closer with one finger. I obeyed, falling into my submissive nature in this situation.

Tia grabbed my chin, pulling me in to kiss me roughly. Her tongue pushed past my lips and into my mouth, ravaging my insides unlike before. I moaned into her mouth, the heat of my arousal pooling at the edges of my pussy yet again. She pulled away sharply and smiled, I could tell she was as excited for this as I was. "I want you to suck this cock for me Yoruichi." She whispered in my ear, again using her seductive voice I had no hope of refusing.

I licked my lips and descended so the black dildo was in my face. I grasped the shaft with both hands and licked the head; swirling my tongue around the tip in quick circles. I took it in, inch by inch all the while swirling my tongue around it, until I had as much as I could take. I pulled it back out then descended back down, a little deeper this time. I repeated this in/out process until I had it down to the base, then started bobbing my head like one does when giving a real blowjob. My hands followed the path of my mouth, grasping tight around the fake cock and stroking it behind my lips. I popped it out and licked my way up and down the shaft a few times just for show.

Tia was watching me, marveled at how good I looked sucking dick. I imagine she wished the cock was real, so she could feel what I was doing. I looked down her body, noticing a familiar liquid running down her inner thighs. I soon noticed my own wetness dripping down my leg onto the sheets. Catching her gaze, we silently agreed 'that's enough foreplay', and I moved back to the center of the bed.

Tia approached me like a crawling predator. I opened my wide for her to fit between them, her hands pushing them up and back toward my head. I pulled my legs into a wide V-shape, awarding Tia an unobstructed view of my sexy wet pink bits. Tia grinned devilishly at my inviting pose, swiftly getting into position between my legs. She placed the head of the cock at my entrance, teasing it with the tip of the head, before pushing past my lower lips into my vagina. I gasped at the momentary pain it caused, exhaling slowly as it subsided and my wall stretched to accommodate the large intruder. Tia inched it more inside me, moving as slow and gently as I wanted.

She moved slow for a few minutes, thrusting with weak deep strokes until I adjusted. She held her body over mine, close enough for me to grope her breasts and pinch her nipples while she fucked me. I shuddered as she pulled all the way out and thrust roughly back in. She did it again...and again...and again. Each thrust faster and more powerful then the last. "Ah... more Tia...fuck me more." I begged with gasping breath. Tia sat back on her knees, grabbing hold of my ankles to gain leverage. The new angle made my pussy feel as though it would explode. The stiff hard-on rammed against my sweet spot, causing my legs to tremble in Tia's grasp and my toes to curl and flex with each succeeding thrust.

My high pitched screams filled the room, drowning out Tia's grunts as she pounded into me. My body was shaking, writhing beneath her as each thrust sent electric chills throughout my entire form. "Yes Tia, keep fucking me like that!" I demanded, feeling that blissful end begin to crash down over my body. I climaxed within minutes of having Tia inside me, and it was as wonderful as the first. My inner walls convulsed and gripped the dildo, making the orgasm even more intense. My orgasmic juices pour down on the fake cock, lubing it with my colorless cum.

Tia watched me coming, but did not stop fucking me. Eventually getting me to come a third time at the peak of the second. My pussy was gripping the black cock so tightly, Tia had to pull and push harder to keep going. After my third orgasm, Tia pulled out quick and buried her face between my legs. I half shriek half laughed when she started roughly sucking on my clit. The tip of her tongue flicking, circling, and pressing against my love button made me forget myself. She pressed hard as she flattened out her tongue and licked up/down and side to side, tracing letters and shapes on my inner and outer lips. Her tongue felt amazing.

As I was about to cum again, she pulled away and flipped me over so I was sitting doggie-style. The second she was back inside me she went to town. Shifting around so she was now on her feet, she pounded me from behind with god-like speed and pressure till my screams threatened to tear apart my vocals. "God, you fuck me so good!" I shouted, looking back to watch her work. She smiled and gave my ass a good slap, making me grunt in naughty pleasure. She smacked me harder the second time, then again the third. "That's right baby. Slap me!" SLAP! "Harder!"SLAP! "Fucking slap my ass as hard as you can!" SLAP, SLAP, SLAP! Every time she struck my firm cheeks, I tensed and gripped her tighter. My ass started turning red and hot with pain, and I was loving it. Her pounding thrusts continued to drill into my tight hole, her firm hand bruising my flesh, the smack of her hips against my butt driving me wild.

As my entire body quacked in mind-destroying climax, Tia grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back. I howled in glorious pain, resisting a little to make her pull harder. She held my head near hers, still pumping into me as she kissed and sucked the pulse of my neck. I reached back and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her blond tresses as I screamed her name. I became lost in an ocean of ecstasy, my body melting in a pool of liquid heat gushing outta my pussy like an over excited geyser. Tia held my trembling form close, decelerating her thrusts and whispering sweetly in my ear. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to hold onto this feeling, keep it safely locked in my heart forever. But soon my body began to calm, my curled toes and grasping fingers relaxing, and the shaking of my body starting to fade into exhaustion.

Tia kissed my neck as she pulled out, still whispering to me as we settled down into the wet sheets. I turned to face her, cupping her cheek while I kissed her. There was no lust in this kiss, all lust was gone. Any lust we had left was thrown into that last round of unrivaled, passionate sex. It was replace by something else. Something deeper that we shared now as our lips connected. I looked into her green gaze as our lips parted, and she looked right back at me. She smiled, planted a quick kiss, and held me closer.

I nestled my head in her chest, tracing circles around her nipples making her giggle. Tia caressed my back, holding me so tight I could barely move; not that I had the desire to go anywhere. I loved how warm our bodies felt together, how safe and wanted she made me feel. But most of all, I loved the way she looked at me. As though there was no one else she could think of to be with at that moment. I nestled my head in her chest and held her tighter. "You're amazing Tia. You know that right?"

She laughed and kissed between my purple locks. "We're amazing." Not long after that we fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
